


Broken Frames

by xbleeple



Series: Stargate Drabbles [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, mentions of Charlie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbleeple/pseuds/xbleeple
Summary: Even super glue has its limitations.





	Broken Frames

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response for StargateDrabbles. Abstract time placement, most likely post S8.
> 
> Prompt: **Broken**

“Shit!” Sam exclaims as she slips and her hip bangs into Jack’s bedside table. The picture frame that Charlie had handmade rocks back and forth before tumbling to the ground, escaping her attempt at snatching it mid fall. Her expression turns mortified as it hits the ground, the glass cracking and some of the ornamentation fracturing or falling off, “No nonononononononononooo!”

She scoops up all of the pieces and lays them on the bedside table before rushing to put on a t-shirt and a pair of underwear. She scrambles her way downstairs and rustles around in the drawers in the kitchen before making her way into the garage and starting to rifle around there. Eventually she manages to procure a wrinkled tube of super glue before rushing back inside and attempting to fix the frame. In her frantic state she takes apart the frame that was on her own bedside table to replace the broken glass and carefully glues the ornaments back onto the frame, cursing as a few won’t stick even with the adhesive.

Her shoulders tense as she hears the floorboard at the entrance to the bedroom creek. She immediately sucks her bottom lip into her mouth and looks over her shoulder, finding Jack looking at her with an arched eyebrow. Her look turns sheepish and ashamed.

“I…I knocked over the frame. It was a total accident and I-I-I-I’ve been trying to fix it but some of the stuff won’t stick on right and-and-and…”

“Sam!” Jack interrupts her and takes the frame out of her hands, setting all of the pieces down on the now super glue covered surface. He wraps his hands around her biceps before lifting her up off of the floor and tipping her chin up, “It’s okay. It’s okay. I’ve knocked that thing over a hundred times over the years. I don’t know how many times I’ve had to re-glue something on. Honestly, I should probably just put it into storage.”

“I’m sorry,” She whispers.

“You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for,” He tells her as he rests his forehead against hers. He pecks her on the lips and squeezes her, “Why don’t you finish getting dressed and I’ll clean this up, ‘kay?”

“Sure,” Sam nods. Jack leans down and kisses her one more time, his hands resting on her hips.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
